


We Both Feel The Same

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Queenie x fem! reader. Queenie reads the reader's mind and discovers that she has a crush on her.





	We Both Feel The Same

You had been friends with Queenie Goldstein for some time. But what had started as a great friendship has blossomed into a gigantic crush on your part. You couldn't help it, Queenie's beautiful blonde hair, her laugh and her smile would make anyone fall for her. You had be very careful around Queenie though so you didn't give yourself away when she read your thoughts. But the inevitable day came when her beauty became too much and you started thinking about how cute she was in front of her. You could tell the second that she noticed. She immediately stopped what she was going, a blush creeping her collarbones to her cheeks. "Oh, no", you thought to yourself, this is it, the moment when our friendship crumbles. Instead, she turned around and smiled at you. She walked over to you, placing her hand in your own. "I had no idea you felt this way about me, Y/N. I wish you'd told me sooner because I feel the same way." She began to kiss you, her lipstick mixing with yours. It was a soft and sweet kiss, everything you had imagined it being. You were both oblivious to Newt and Tina in the background. "Do you want to go out to dinner, Y/N?, Queenie asked hopefully. "That's the best idea I've heard all day", you said smiling, both yours and Queenie's hands still intertwined.


End file.
